This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We would like to normalize our self DTI-Images using to do that a Template that we want to generate based on a whole set of aged patient MRI as well generate a Collormap (measurement the Atrophie-Index).